Something Else
by CharliDenae
Summary: WILL BE REWRITTEN  Learning to Love  - "Entry for the 'Teach Me the Nasty' contest" - Alice would rather spend her vacation lying on the beach, but she finds herself taking riding lessons on a Wyoming ranch. Too bad she'd like to learn a little something else instead. JxA, ExB, RxEm. Rated 'M'


**Teach Me the Nasty Contest**

**Penname:** CharliDenae

**Title:** Something Else

**Summary:** _"Entry for the 'Teach Me the Nasty' contest" _- Alice would rather spend her vacation lying on the beach with a Margarita in her hand,but her best friends have bullied her into going to a ranch in Wyoming instead. Once there, she's talked into taking riding lessons from the most beautiful man she's ever laid eyes on. The only problem? Alice doesn't really want to learn to ride a horse, she wants 'something else' entirely. JxA, BxE, RxEm. **Rated 'M'**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I am only borrowing them for fun.

"Come on, Alice!" Bella yelled. "We're going to be late for our riding lesson!"

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and made a face as she grumbled in a mocking voice, "Come on, Alice. We're going to be late." How the hell did she let them talk her into coming here. She should be in a bathing suit laying on a beach somewhere, soaking up the sun, Margarita in hand. Not in boots and jeans at some dude ranch preparing to climb up on the back of a smelly horse.

She gathered her shoulder-length, hair into a neat ponytail. Securing it with a hairband, she opened the door and walked out into the room.

"All right, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She muttered reluctantly in the general direction of her two best friends.

'Oh, Alice. Try to show a little enthusiasm, would you? We're on vacation!" Rosalie threw her arms out and twirled around, her thick, blonde hair flying around her and her gorgeous body filling out her jeans perfectly. "It's so beautiful here and I hear the cowboys are all really studly."

Bella snorted and she and Rosalie started laughing. When they caught their breath, Alice was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at them with distain. When they finally noticed her, they started laughing again.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "Why I let you guys talk me into this stuff, I'll never know." She said, shaking her head in self-disgust.

"Cause you love us! Come on, Ali." Rosalie told her, her eyes twinkling, "Let's go find us some cowboys."

"Yeehaw!" Bella hollered, followed by a chuckle as Alice reluctantly followed them out the door.

Rosalie and Bella laughed all the way through the gorgeous ranch house and out onto the front porch. It was a huge wrap-around with rustic looking rocking chairs every couple of feet. There were huge pots of brightly-colored flowers all along the railing and an occasional lantern hung from hooks in the overhang. Alice briefly wondered how it would be to sit out here in the evenings looking out over the Wyoming landscape.

She sighed and hurried to catch up with Bella and Rose, who were already down the little hill and half way to the barn. She stumbled a little, not used to the new cowboy boots she wore, and caught up to them just as they reached the barn door.

"Where is everyone?" Bella wondered as she pushed open the door and peaked inside, Rosalie looking over her shoulder. Alice was too short to see anything, so she just watched them, wondering if they were going to go inside, or not.

"What ya'll lookin' at?" A smooth, drawl asked next to her ear. Alice jumped and whirled around, clutching a hand to her chest. Her eyes widened as she looked up into a pair of cornflower blue eyes sparkling down at her. He reached up and pushed his Stetson off his forehead. "Ma'am.' He nodded. "Would you be Miss Bella or Miss Rosalie?

"Neither." Alice told him with a faint smile. "I'm Alice." She pointed over her shoulder. "That's Rose and Bella."

Hearing their names, Bella and Rose turned and looked behind them. Both of their eyes widened when they caught sight of the gorgeous cowboy talking to Alice. His long, muscular legs were encased in faded denim, his broad chest was covered by a white and blue checked western shirt and, though he wore a tan cowboy hat, sun-bleached blonde curls could be seen escaping under the brim. He was well over six feet and looked like he came straight out of a magazine cologne ad.

Rosalie walked forward in full-on flirt mode. "Well, hi there, cowboy. I'm Rosalie." She said, holding out her hand to shake. The cowboy reached out and took her hand.

"It's mighty nice to meet ya', Ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said with a nod. Rosalie twittered and Alice rolled her eyes. He then approached Bella and touched his hat. "Ma'am." He said, nodding again. "You must be Miss Bella." She blushed and gave him a coy smile.

"Why yes, I'm Bella." She giggled. "It's so nice to meet you, Jasper."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ma'am." He drawled, taking her hand, as well.

Alice pointed into her opened mouth like she was gagging herself behind Jasper's back. Rosalie watched her and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Bella roused out of her stupor and smiled bashfully at him.

"Well, are you lil' ladies ready fer yer ridin' lesson?" Jasper asked them, his drawl causing Rose and Bella to giggle again.

"We sure are, Jasper." Rosalie purred, looking up at him through her lashes. Jasper flashed her a dimpled grin, and her and Bella both about swooned at his feet.

"Well, follow me then, ladies, cause the horses are right down yonder." He nodded toward the barn as he opened the door and walked into the cool, dark interior.

Bella and Rosalie practically shoved each other through the door as Alice followed halfheartedly behind them. She still didn't know why she was going along with them. She would never ride a horse again, so she didn't see the point of going through with this. She sighed as she saw how excited Bella and Rose were. Of course, the excitement could be caused more by the hunky blonde, sweet-talking cowboy, than by the prospect of learning to ride.

The four of them walked down the aisle, horses in stalls all along one side, and came to a stop before a thick, wooden door. Jasper opened the door, asked them to wait for him for a minute and went inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, Bella and Rosalie started chatting excitedly.

"Oh my God!" They both said at the same time, grabbing onto each other and squealing.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Bella cried, rolling her eyes.

Rosalie nodded vigorously and fanned herself. "He is so hot! Why didn't we think of coming here sooner?"

"I know! Right?" Squealed Bella, jumping up and down.

"Would you guys please calm down?" Alice hissed, a blush coloring her cheeks. "He's going to hear you!"

Male voices could be heard faintly through the door and the girls strained to hear what was being said. The voices drew closer and the door opened slowly.

"Okay, Jas, I'll saddle Bluebell. Which horse do you want Emmett to get?" Jasper came out of the opened doorway along with another man. Bella let out a soft gasp when she saw him. He wasn't as tall as Jasper, and not nearly as brawny, but his lean, muscled frame turned her knees to jelly. His dark green eyes met hers and she felt a shock run through her.

He nodded his head at her and Jasper introduced them. "Miss Bella, this is my good friend and partner, Edward Masen."

He nodded to her again and lightly slapped his black hat against his thigh. "Ma'am."

"Miss Rosalie." Jasper indicated Rose and then turned to Alice. "And, Miss Alice."

"My pleasure, ladies." Edward drawled and then stuck his hat on his head. "I'm going to show one of you how to saddle a horse. You must learn this before you can learn to ride." He locked eyes with Bella and she moved forward.

"I've never saddled a horse before." She told him shyly.

"Well, Miss Bella, I'd be more'n happy to teach you." Edward offered, pushing his hat back on his head. "I think Bluebell would suit you perfectly. Will you come with me?" He ushered her down the aisle to a stall and took her inside.

"Well," Jasper said. "I guess you two ladies can follow me and we'll get you set up for your lesson." He gestured toward the back of the barn. "This way, please." He led them to a stall that said "Sierra" and opened the door. "Hey, pretty girl." He cooed to the beautiful copper-colored horse and stroked her muzzle.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a look and Rose fanned herself and mouthed, "Hot!" to Alice. Alice nodded and looked back into the stall. Jasper was taking some items off a shelf. He turned back to the girls, but looked up over their heads instead of at them. The girls turned and looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and large dimples.

"Ladies, this is my other partner and dear friend, Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is Miss Alice and Miss Rosalie." Jasper introduced them, gesturing with the brush he held in his hand.

Emmett tilted the dark brown hat on his head. "Ladies." Then he looked at Jasper. "Sorry I'm late, Jas. I know these little ladies must be anxious to get on with their ridin'." He nodded at the girls again.

"We were just gettin' ready to saddle Sierra here, Em. Would you show one of these darlin' girls how to saddle Dakota?" Jasper requested as Emmett nonchalantly checked out the curvy figure of the stunning blonde smirking at him.

"Well, Jas, I'd love to." Emmett tipped his hat at Rosalie. "Miss Rosalie, would you care to follow me?"

Rosalie grinned at Alice and followed Emmett out of the stall, her hips swaying suggestively. Alice rolled her eyes again and looked back over at Jasper. She was surprised to see that he was looking at her instead of at Rose's full, sexy figure. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small, apologetic smile.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck with me, Mr. Whitlock." She told him. "Sorry about that."

Jasper frowned at her and took his hat off. "Well, Miss Alice, first off, my name is Jasper, if you please. Secondly, I'm not sorry at all to be... stuck... with you." He grinned wolfishly at her. "I'm thinkin' that we'll get on just fine."

Alice looked a little stunned as she gazed up at his blonde gorgeousness. She knew he was just being polite, but he could sure turn a girl's head.

"Thank you, Mr., uh... Jasper. I'm sure we will, although, I have to warn you, I'm kind of here against my will." Alice admitted, blushing still.

"Are ya' now?" Jasper drawled, amused. "Just how is that, if you don't mind me askin'?" He looked expectantly at her, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Alice felt a little peevish being the source of his amusement. "Well, to be perfectly frank, _Mister_ Whitlock, I would rather be laying on a beach somewhere enjoying a Margarita." Alice put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Well, horse ridin' ain't nothin' like layin' on the beach, Miss Alice, but it can still be plenty enjoyable." Jasper told her, trying not to laugh at her obvious irritation. "I ain't no good at makin' Margaritas neither, but I know where you can get a mighty tasty one in town."

She continued to scowl at him, and wondered again how she got talked into coming here.

"Look, I really don't care if I learn to ride, or not, so let's just say I wasn't teachable and give both of us a break." Alice started to walk out of the stall, tired of always being 'left over', but Jasper reached out and took her arm in his big hand.

"Darlin', I've been paid to teach you to ride, and that's what I'm plannin' to do, one way or another." Jasper told her as she looked at him in outrage. "I'll saddle Sierra here for ya', you can learn that another time, and we'll just go for a short ride. You'll like it, I promise."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, each with a challenge in their eyes, until Alice finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll ride your damn horse, but don't think for one minute that your charming... cowboy act, is fooling me." Alice huffed at him, not even sure why she was so pissed. "I'm not duped that easily."

Jasper looked questioningly at her for a minute before shaking his head and letting go of her arm. "Well, Miss Alice, if you would rather pass on the ridin' part of your vacation, I guess that is your choice. I'll just escort you back up to the house and wish you a good afternoon then." Jasper started to walk out of the stall, expecting Alice to follow. When he turned to close the door after her, he saw that she was still where he left her, looking down at the ground.

"Miss Alice?" Jasper called softly. "You all right?"

Alice nodded her head but didn't look up at him. He walked back over to her and lifted her chin so he could see her face. He was surprised to see her big, dark blue eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I... I did't mean to be such a... bitch."

"Well, Darlin', I guess that's all right. I don't wanna' make you do somethin' you really don't wanna' do." Jasper told her, concerned that he had made her cry. "Are ya' afraid of horses? Is that what's botherin' ya'?"

Alice shook her head, looking longingly at the beautiful horse. "No, I've always thought they were beautiful, I've just never been around one before."

"Well, if you are still willin', I'd be mighty happy to take you for a short ride on Sierra here." He reached up and stroked the coppery horse's nose again. She nuzzled his hand and he chuckled. "She's as gentle as they come. I'm sure you would love her, if ya' only gave her a chance."

Alice smiled up at him. "All right, I'd like to try." She agreed.

Jasper grinned and put his hat back on his head. "Well, all right then. I'll have ya' set up in just a couple minutes."

Alice admired him as he saddled the amazing creature. Alice secretly couldn't wait to ride her, but she felt so inadequate. Next to Bella and Rose, she was plain and unaccomplished, and she was always either the last girl picked, or not picked at all. She willed herself to a happier place and decided to make the most of the vacation. She was here, after all, and she might as well enjoy herself.

Jasper turned to her with a crooked grin. "All set, Miss Alice. We'll lead her outside and I'll get ya' on her."

Alice looked unsure for a moment. "Aren't you, you know, coming with me?" She asked, blushing as she asked.

"Well, of course I am, Ma'am." Jasper assured her, his grin growing wider. "I can't teach ya' to ride if I'm not with ya', now can I?"

"I guess not." Alice admitted softly. She followed him as he led the horse to the door of the barn. They walked out into the sunshine, and Alice squinted after being in the dimness of the barn.

Outside, each next to a saddled horse, the two cowboys and Bella and Rose stood waiting for them. On the other side of Emmett, a saddled black horse waited, as well.

"It's about time, Jas." Emmett mocked him. "Did you have that hard of a time showin' Lil' Miss Pixie how to saddle Sierra?" He laughed at Jasper's look and Edward's muffled chuckle.

"Actually, Emmett, Miss _Alice_, wasn't sure if she felt up to ridin' today, after all, and took a short break before continuing her lesson." Jasper attempted to chastise him. "So I'd be much obliged if you'd ease off."

Edward gave him a questioning look and Jasper smiled confidently back at him. "She is feeling much better now and is looking forward to goin' ridin'."

Rosalie and Bella hurried over to Alice. "Are you all right, Ali?" Bella asked, concern evident on her softly beautiful face.

"If you're not feeling well, Sweet Pea, we don't have to go riding." Rosalie told her, rubbing her arm.

Alice gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I promise. I just..." She looked over at Jasper who winked and grinned. "I just... felt a little nervous, is all."

"Okay, but, if you change your mind, just let us know." Rose assured her.

Alice, still smiling, nodded. "I promise."

The girls walked back over to where the guys were holding their horses and they proceeded to teach them how to mount. Once they were seated, the guys mounted their horses and led them across the gravel drive and out into the field.

Jasper lifted Alice onto Sierra since she was so short, and Alice gasped seeing how far it was to the ground. Mounting his horse, Ebony, Jasper said, "I won't let nothin' happen to ya', Miss Alice. I give ya' my word." And they set out behind the others.

Alice took in the lovely Wyoming landscape. There were wildflowers growing everywhere and the sky was bright blue, fluffy white clouds scattered here and there. Alice continued to look around in appreciation and filled her lungs with the fresh air. Jasper took the opportunity to move closer to her.

"You like?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

Alice nodded. "It's so beautiful here. The breeze is so fresh and the sky is... just endless." Alice said in awe, looking up.

Jasper chuckled. "They do call it 'Big Sky Country' out here."

Alice giggled. "I can see why." She said, still taking in the beauty.

Jasper admired her happy face and was glad that she decided to come along. He wasn't sure why she had gotten so steamed at him, but he decided to let it go and not worry about it for now.

"What do you do, Miss Alice? For a living, I mean." Jasper asked her, making polite conversation.

"I'm a graphic artist." Alice told him. "I work at an ad agency in Chicago."

Jasper looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Wow! That's impressive. A graphic artist, you say?"

Alice nodded, smiling her appreciation. "I love it. It gives me a creative outlet as well as a steady income. I'm not the competitive type, so I'm not really happy in a big corporate setting, but I hope to go freelance soon."

Jasper pushed back his hat and scratched his head. "Freelance? That means you can work from home? Like, anywhere in the country?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, and I can sell my work to any company I'd like."

Jasper gave her a big smile. "Well, now that sounds mighty fine."

They rode on, the men giving instructions when necessary, until they came to a creek of crystal clear water. The men dismounted and came around to help the girls. As they got off of their horses, Rosalie wanted to know why they stopped.

"We'll let the horses get a drink from the creek." Jasper explained. "Then we'll start working on some other basic skills."

Alice watched him as he talked to Rosalie. She didn't notice any longing in his face or interest besides letting her know what to expect. She looked over at Bella and saw that she only had eyes for Edward. Jasper approached her and grinned up at her. "Ready to get down and stretch your legs?" He asked as he reached up to lift her down.

Alice blushed as he reached up to her. He didn't have to reach far, as he was well over six feet tall, but she felt as though he was lifting her from a great height.

"You don't have to lift me down, Jasper. I'm sure I can get down alone." She told him, her voice not as sure as her words. His large hands encircled her waist anyway and he smiled kindly at her as he lifted her off of the big horse. Alice grabbed onto his upper arms, and felt the muscles under his shirt. He was so strong, she thought, wanting to keep her hands on him, but let go as soon as her feet hit the ground.

She kept her eyes down, a blush coloring her cheeks. She looked up from under her lashes to see him looking at her with a stunned look on his face. She chewed her lip wondering what he was thinking. Did she weigh more than he thought she would? Her eyes widened in horror, maybe she smelled. She had been nervous, it was her first time on a horse, after all.

"Oh, God." Alice moaned to herself. She wanted to die from mortification. There was no way any of these gorgeous men would be interested in her, but she would prefer not to offend any of their noses, just the same.

Alice looked over at Rosalie and Bella. They were both flirting with their attentive cowboys while their horses drank the fresh, clear water. She led Sierra over to the creek and let her drink while she wondered again why she was here. She felt something brush her arm and looked up to see Jasper leading his horse to the creek beside her. He gave her a tentative smile and pushed his hat back on his head.

"You all right, Miss Alice?" He asked her, concern on his face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew that he wouldn't be attracted to her, but it hurt just the same.

"I... I'm fine. Thank you." Alice saw a flicker in his eyes and felt a pain in her chest. Would she ever meet anyone who wanted her? "I... I would like to go back, though... to the house... please." She looked up and he had a shuttered look on his face.

"All right, Miss Alice. I'll take you back." Jasper said reluctantly. He unexpectedly grabbed her and hoisted her onto the back of her horse. She gasped and grabbed onto the reigns, spooking the horse. Sierra pawed the ground before jumping across the creek and running for all she was worth.

Jasper was knocked back against Ebony, and cursed as he saw Alice hanging on around the horses neck, having lost all control. Jasper mounted Ebony and took off after the runaway horse, leaving the others gaping behind him.

Jasper was in a panic. Sierra was usually a very gentle horse, but spooked, he didn't know how long she would run before slowing. He prayed that Alice could hang on until he reached her.

He neared the back end of the reddish-brown horse and came up along side her. He grabbed hold of the free-hanging reigns and pulled the horse to a stop. After soothing the horse a bit, he turned to Alice. Her face was deathly white and her eyes were squeezed shut. He loosened her arms from around the horse's neck and she opened her eyes. With a cry of relief, she threw herself into Jasper's arms. He pulled her over onto his lap and crooned to her as he cuddled her to his chest.

"It's all right, Darlin'. You're okay now. I've got ya'." He breathed in the scent of her hair and stroked her back. She felt so tiny in his arms and he enjoyed a contentment he had never felt before. He looked down at the small head of glossy, dark hair and hugged her tighter.

Alice froze, embarrassment setting in after the terror started to fade. "Oh... I'm... sorry..." She murmured, a blush spreading down from her face to her chest. She removed her arms from the death grip she had around his waist, and glanced up. Her eyes widened as she saw Jasper gazing at her with a light in his soft, blue eyes. His eyes flicked down to her lips and his head moved forward until his lips were pressed firmly to hers.

Alice felt a spark all the way to her toes. His firm, soft lips molded to hers and he continued to stroke her back with one hand and moved the other to cup her cheek. Alice moaned into his mouth as she felt liquid fire pool in her belly. She was no virgin, but she had never felt sensations like this before.

Alice squirmed as Jasper's hands moved to stroke her sides. He ran them up and down and finally, underneath the hem of her T-shirt. He strummed her soft skin and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. Alice opened for him and Jasper slipped his tongue inside, tasting her more thoroughly. He groaned low in his throat and Alice again felt something shocking zing down to her toes. It was more than just a spark this time, and she pulled back to look searchingly into Jasper's eyes.

They were lit from within and burned a bright, electric blue. They seemed to see into her soul and she felt a shiver run through her.

"Alice." He breathed, lowering his head again, and she gave him all of herself in that moment.

Alice clung to Jasper's broad shoulders as he ravished her mouth and stroked the soft, bare skin of her sides. She moaned as heat surged through her and reached up to dig her fingers deep into Jasper's thick, golden hair, knocking his hat from his head. She wanted more, and she tugged on his hair in an attempt to let him know.

Jasper ripped his lips from hers and set her on the horse as he dismounted. Alice caught her breath, suddenly bereft. She watched as Jasper went around and secured Sierra to a tree and then did the same with Ebony. He went into his saddle bag and got something out, but Alice couldn't see what it was. She wanted to disappear, she was so embarrassed. She'd gotten carried away and all he'd wanted was a few kisses. She knew that guys like him weren't interested in her. Now he probably felt uncomfortable around her, thinking she expected more.

Jasper walked back around to Alice and put his hands up to lift her down. His eyes were still alight, and Alice wondered again, what he was thinking.

Jasper lifted Alice down to the ground, savoring the feel of her satiny skin. Her eyes were the color of midnight and seemed to have a million stars in them. As her feet touched the ground, they stared into each other's eyes.

Alice, her face still red with embarrassment, muttered, "I'm so... sorry, Jasper. I was just so... relieved to be... safe."

Jasper pushed her hair out of her face and smoothed it back. Then he pulled the hairband out of it and let it flow around her shoulders, running his fingers through its silky length. She just stared up at him, holding her breath. Could it be? Could he really be attracted to her?

He lowered his head and her eyes widened. His eyes held the question men have been asking for centuries. At her soft smile, he placed several soft kisses on her lips before deepening the kiss to send a wave of fire to her belly.

He lowered his lips to kiss along her jaw and Alice sighed, a flood of moisture dampening between her legs. Still kissing her, Jasper led her over to the blanket he had laid in the grass several feet away from the horses. He gently lowered her to the soft flannel as his lips kept up their journey.

He worked on the buttons of her shirt, kissing the skin as he exposed it and Alice moaned in pleasure. She ran her small hands over his hard chest and wide shoulders. Jasper paused at her bra and grinned as he saw the front fastener. Flicking it open he groaned in appreciation at the unveiling of her full breasts. Alice went to cover them with her hands and he stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"You are so beautiful, Alice." He sighed, looking at her with eyes heavy with lust. She looked back at him, not daring to believe, her face so vulnerable and unsure. Leaning in to kiss her breasts, he whispered, "So beautiful..." Still holding her hands, he took a rosy nipple into his mouth and she exhaled with a small whimper and squeezed his hands.

Jasper loved the way she squirmed beneath him. He couldn't believe that he had only met her a few hours ago. He wanted her with a passion he had never experienced before and he was going to savor every inch of her. Her scent was driving him crazy and the little noises she made went straight to the bulge in his Levis.

Releasing her hands, he reached down to unbutton her jeans, running his lips down her taut stomach. She made a small noise and he looked up into her anxious eyes. Her jeans parted and she took her lip between her teeth, her eyes locked on his.

"Alice?" He whispered. "Do you want me to stop? Darlin', I will if you're not sure."

"I... don't know. Why?" She asked, hesitantly.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why? Why, what?" He said.

"Why... me? I'm... left over..." She looked away and he brought her eyes back to his with a finger under her chin.

"Why not you?" He asked softly. "I wanted you the minute I saw ya' outside the barn, darlin'. The way your hair shown in the sun. The sparkle in your eyes." A devilish grin lit up his face. "The way you filled out your blouse. In the barn, I told Edward that you were to be _my_ student."

Alice gaped at him. "You told Edward... _before_...?"

Jasper nodded, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Was that too bold of me, Ma'am... er... Alice?"

Alice shook her head and tried to swallow. "I... I'm just... surprised." Alice stammered.

Jasper put his forehead to hers."Surprised?" He said. "That I told him that before he even got to see any of you?"

"Well... yes. I suppose he was happy when he saw my friends... but... I've never been... picked... first." She trailed off, searching his eyes in wonder.

"Well, I picked ya' first, and, with your permission, I'd like to continue what we started." He smiled suggestively, watching her for her assent.

Alice's eyes darkened and she stared at his lips. "Yes, please." She whispered.

As soon as he put his hands back on her, she melted. He knew just where to touch her to turn her into a puddle of molten passion. She moaned and writhed beneath him as he continued his assault on her skin.

Jasper's passion for her was fierce. He'd never felt this urgency to possess a woman before. He loved knowing that he was the one making her squirm. He moved back down to her smooth stomach and gently scraped his teeth along the edge of her panties. She slightly bucked her hips and he pushed her jeans and panties down her shapely legs.

He moved to his own clothes and quickly undid his belt and jeans, watching her the entire time. He could see her hands twitching and he knew she wanted to cover herself. He couldn't believe that no one had convinced her of how beautiful she was.

He moved back up to her mouth and had her moaning again in a matter of seconds. The heat was pouring off of her and he couldn't help the grin that came to his face. He felt like jumping up and pounding his chest as she moaned his name.

Alice didn't know if she should be embarrassed or ashamed as he gazed down at her body. She knew she had a fuller figure than her friends, but she was also a whole foot shorter than Rose and at least a half a foot smaller than Bella. She worked hard to keep any extra weight off of her petite figure, but her breasts and hips never changed no matter how hard she worked out.

"Beautiful..." Jasper whispered into her throat, moving down to her breasts once again. Didn't he know that she was already gone? There was no need for compliments to win her over. In fact, if he didn't touch her where she needed him to soon, she was going to just die right here under the trees.

She felt his hand trail down her belly and tickle the curls between her legs. He used his knee to spread her open to his touch and she felt his manly fingers begin to stroke her wetness. The pressure was building and she was panting and clinging to him, practically sobbing with need.

"Alice?" Jasper gritted out, the urge to plunge into her almost overwhelming. "Are you... on the pill, darlin'?

Alice shook her head, barely hearing him through the roar of lust in her ears.

"Shit!" He muttered. Why had he started this without a condom in his wallet? He gulped when she wrapped her legs around him and his erection pressed painfully into his jeans. She whimpered and moaned as she tried to pull him back to her. "Fuck it!" He thought. "I'll pull out."

He groaned as he released himself from his opened jeans and settled against her slippery opening. He swore she scorched him, she was so hot and he pressed into her, reveling in the tight heat of her.

Alice sucked in her breath beneath him and held on for dear life. She almost felt like a virgin again, he stretched her so, but soon the discomfort turned to immense pleasure as he began to move. She felt a fire catch within her and Jasper began to pant.

"Alice, oh my God... move with me, darlin'... there you go... yes...let me love ya', Angel." Jasper groaned instructions to her as they adjusted to a perfect rhythm. He felt Alice tense beneath him, her breathing coming in gasps. "There's my darlin'... so beautiful. Come with me...darlin'." He buried his face in her throat, gritting his teeth. "Smell so good... Come on, my angel, let go... "

Alice felt the waves began to crash over her and a high, keening sound escaped her lips. She saw flashes before her eyes and thrashed her head back and forth on the blanket. She felt as though she was thrown into the sky and she squeezed Jasper with both her legs and arms, afraid she would be lost.

It was all Jasper could do not to spill within her, her response was so intense. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on how good she smelled until he felt her start to relax in his arms. He moved within her a few more times and then pulled out with a shout. Spilling onto the blanket, he growled out his pleasure and half collapsed on top of her. He let out his breath with a groan and took a minute to collect himself. It had taken all of his strength to release himself from her sweet heat, and he had to use the last bit of his will to raise his head to look down at her.

Alice lay in a stupor, a small, satisfied smile on her face. She was in heaven and never wanted to leave. She felt the warmth of the dappled sunlight filtering down on her face through the trees, and Jasper's partial weight holding her down to earth. She'd never felt so loved in her life.

Part of her woke up with a jolt. Not love, she remembered, just lust. She smiled in spite of herself. Lust was all right, too. She'd only had two lovers, her first being a fumbling virgin her first year of college, and had only had a few rushed orgasms her whole life. She didn't know that something like what she'd just experienced, even existed.

Alice opened her eyes to see bright, blue eyes looking down at her tenderly.

"Hey there, darlin'." Jasper crooned with a grin. He smoothed her hair off her face. "I thought I'd lost ya' there, for a minute." She blushed and shook her head, looking away from him. He started to speak, but had to clear his throat first. "Alice..." She turned to look at him, her eyes soft and luminous. "I've never felt that... loved... before." He admitted, looking at her intensely.

Alice smiled softly. "Me, either." She whispered.

"Alice... stay with me... " His voice broke slightly. Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Stay with you?" She choked out, still not believing what she'd heard.

He nodded. "Yes. Always." He looked at her tenderly and stroked her face and hair. "I want you... with me. Say you'll stay. I'll make you happy. I promise, darlin'."

Alice's eyes filled with tears. "I... don't know what to say." She stammered. "I came here expecting to learn to ride, but ended up learning something else, instead."

Jasper continued to gaze at her. "Yes... you learned love." She grinned up at him and he kissed her tenderly. It was a long time before they made it back to the barn.


End file.
